Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) have been a major contributor to the miniaturization of electronic circuits and have made possible the application of such circuits in extreme environments. Conventional solid electrolytic capacitors are often formed by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte. During use, current flows through points of contact between the lead wire and small necks of the sintered particles of the porous anode. To reduce the resistance to this current flow, various techniques have been developed for increasing the cross sectional area of the anode. Fluted anodes, for instance, have been developed that have a cross-sectional profile containing indentations that reduce the path length through the internal solid electrolyte and increase the cross-sectional area for current to flow through the external solid electrolyte. Despite the benefits achieved, however, the electrical performance that may be achieved by such fluted anodes is limited due to the difficulty in pressing parts of a highly complex shape. As such, a need for improvement remains.